Gara-gara Salah Minum
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU/Rating T /Sasuke dan Karin tidak menyangka kalau kunjungannya ke rumah mantan dosennya itu berujung sebuah bencana. Akibat insiden salah minum, ramuan dikira soda, gender mereka pun berubah./What the. Kenapa aku malah mendesah seperti ini? Mana suaraku terdengar ero—ini Karin mau melakukan apa!/MarriageLife!SasuKarin


"Berikan alasan yang bagus kenapa kita harus mengunjungi dosen ular itu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia memakai sabuk pengamannya dan langsung menyalakan mobil. Pria berusia 27 tahun itu terlalu malas untuk menimpali ucapan protes istrinya yang telah berlangsung selama satu jam yang lalu.

"Sasukeeee," rajuk Karin sebal tatkala suaminya itu tak menggubris ucapannya sedikit pun. Wanita itu melipat tangannya dan membuang mukanya ke luar jendela. Setidaknya pemandangan jalan dan gedung-gedung jauh lebih baik daripada wajah suaminya yang datar seperti tembok kediaman mereka.

"Kata Suigetsu dan Juugo, dia sakit. Tidak ada salahnya berkunjung," jawab sang suami sembari berbelok di perempatan.

"Yang benar saja. Orang seperti dia bisa sakit. Lagipula apa yang dilakukan Kabuto- _san_ sampai-sampai atasannya itu bisa sakit seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, Karin. Gitu-gitu juga dia masih satu spesies dengan kita. Masih _Homo sapiens_. Sakit ya wajar—tapi aku sangsi kalau sekarang dia masih sakit."

"Terserah. Aku terlalu lelah semalam dan aku ingin tidur. Kenapa pula aku harus ikut?" Karin menggeram kesal. Kesalnya semakin bertambah saat matanya tak sengaja melirik suaminya yang kini malah menyeringai samar. Sepertinya salah mengungkit-ngungkit hal semalam.

"Ups, maaf. Aku membuatmu kelelahan."

"Berisik," balas wanita itu datar.

 **X.x.X**

 **Gara-gara Salah Minum**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Warning: AU, OOC (enough), typo(s)**

 **Summary: AU/Rating T+/Sasuke dan Karin tidak menyangka kalau kunjungannya ke rumah mantan dosennya itu berujung sebuah bencana. Akibat insiden salah minum, ramuan dikira soda, gender mereka pun berubah./What the. Kenapa aku malah mendesah seperti ini? Mana suaraku terdengar ero—ini Karin mau melakukan apa?!/MarriageLife!SasuKarin**

 **X.x.X**

Terakhir kali wanita yang telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu ke sini adalah sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, itu pun bersama dengan ketiga rekannya—yang salah satunya kini telah menjadi suaminya. Rumah minimalis bercat putih itu tak jauh berubah. Mungkin hanya beberapa tumbuhan yang semakin tinggi atau cat rumah yang mulai terkelupas; sejauh itu tidak ada lagi hal yang berubah.

Dengan malas, Karin mengikuti suaminya yang kini telah lebih dulu memasuki kediaman Orochimaru tanpa izin. Kedua netranya berpendar memerhatikan ruangan sekelilingnya.

Gelas kimia banyak berceceran di mana-mana. Entah itu berisi cairan maupun tidak. Bahkan ada potongan kaca yang Karin duga berasal dari gelas kimia yang pecah.

Wanita itu menghela napas maklum. Keadaan seperti ini memang bukan hal baru baginya, tapi melihat banyaknya jumlah gelas kimia yang berserakan di lantai atau meja atau atas lemari dan tempat-tempat lainnya berhasil membuatnya menautkan kedua alisnya.

Kali ini percobaan apalagi yang sedang dibuat oleh mantan dosennya yang penuh obsesi itu?

Pelipisnya dia pijat pelan. Duh, kepalanya pening mendadak.

"Whoa, Karin menyingkir!" Karin refleks menoleh ke sumber suara dan menghindari orang tersebut di detik berikutnya.

Mata wanita itu mengerjap. "Kabuto- _san_ , ini ramuan apa lagi?" tanyanya heran saat melihat asisten Orochimaru itu membawa nampan yang penuh dengan gelas kimia berisi ramuan.

"Entahlah kalau yang ini. Tapi yang sebelum-sebelumnya sih macam-macam. Yang ini masih produk baru, baru dibuat hari ini," jelas pria berumur 32 tahun itu padanya. Kabuto menegakkan tubuhnya setelah menaruh enam gelas kimia itu di atas rak buku kecil yang berada di ruang tengah.

Uchiha Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menghela napas singkat sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur—kerongkongannya mendadak kering. Matanya menyipit saat melihat pemandangan dua orang yang dia kenal sedang mengobrol di dapur.

"Sasuke? Orochimaru- _sensei_?" tebaknya. Ah sepertinya _minus-_ nya bertambah. Dia harus pergi beli kacamata baru secepatnya.

"Oh, salah satu murid kesayanganku. Sini masuk. Mau coba?" Dosen yang— _alhamdulillah_ —masih terdaftar di Universitas Konoha sebagai dosen Kimia tetap dengan entengnya menyodorkan sebuah gelas _wine_ berisi cairan berwarna merah. Sempat terpikir kalau itu adalah darah, namun warna darah tidak seterang itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih mau hidup," Karin menolak tegas yang dibalas oleh kekehan tidak jelas dari sang penawar. Dia melirik meja makan dan _kitchen set_ yang sama penuhnya oleh gelas-gelas kimia yang entah berisi cairan apa—yang jelas cairan yang mencurigakan.

Bosan, wanita itu mencoba membuka kulkas dengan harapan kalau di dalam benda berbentuk prisma segi empat itu terdapat makanan atau minuman normal, bukan ramuan-ramuan aneh seperti yang tercecer di beragam sudut rumah mantan dosennya.

Ah, _bingo_!

Kulkas Orochimaru normal. Berisi buah-buahan, telur, dan bahan makanan lainnya. Entah untuk alasan apa Karin merasa terharu. Mengabaikan suaminya dan mantan dosennya yang sibuk mengobrol, wanita itu mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas tersebut sampai akhirnya menemukan dua gelas _wine_ yang berisi cairan berwarna cokelat—sama seperti salah satu merek minuman berkarbonasi terkenal dari Amerika sana.

Ingat bahwa tadi dia haus, tanpa pikir panjang tangannya pun mengambil salah satu gelas tersebut dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"Eng ... rasanya agak aneh,"— _mungkin karena efek dibiarkan terbuka di dalam kulkas_.

"Karin."

"Hm?" Dia menoleh ke belakang, tempat di mana suaminya kini duduk dan memegangi sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna hijau. "Apa, Sasuke?"

"Minum apa?" tanya Sasuke datar sembari menaruh kembali botol kecil tersebut. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri istrinya di depan kulkas. Berpikiran sama dengan istrinya, pria itu mengambil gelas yang satunya dan langsung menegaknya sampai tak bersisa. Keningnya berkerut, heran akan rasanya yang sedikit agak aneh.

"Sodanya agak aneh, bukan begitu?" tanya sang suami pada Karin. Wanita Uchiha itu mengangguk, setuju dengan pendapat suaminya.

"Orochimaru- _sama_ , kupikir Anda harus ke lab sekarang. Anda tidak lupa kalau sedang memanaskan sebuah cairan, kan? Urusan di sini biar aku saja yang urus," tawar Kabuto sopan saat dia baru saja memasuki dapur. Namun, pria yang berbeda lima tahun dari satu-satunya pasangan suami-istri di sana mengernyit heran menatap mereka berdua. "Sasuke, Karin, apa yang sedang kalian pegang?"

"Oh ini. Minuman dari kulkas. Rasanya seperti soda, namun agak aneh. Kenapa memangnya?" jawab Karin santai sembari menaruh gelas tersebut ke _space_ kosong di meja makan.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Ini bukan ramuan, kan?" Sasuke bertanya panik. Melihat Kabuto yang tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat otaknya berpikir hal negatif.

Orochimaru yang sedang mencampurkan kedua ramuan di _kitchen set_ pun menoleh ke belakang. Dia menatap kedua gelas kosong di antara gelas-gelas kimianya yang berada di atas meja makan. Dahinya berkerut, memikirkan isi kedua gelas tersebut yang sudah sukses meluncur ke lambung kedua murid kesayangannya itu.

Eh—lho—tunggu ...

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Karin, kalian minum cairan yang ada di gelas itu?" tanya sang dosen sembari berjalan mendekat dan menunjuk gelas yang dimaksud—kedua cairan yang sebelumnya dia pegang dia taruh dulu sementara di atas _kitchen set_.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, pasangan SasuKarin pun lirik-lirik was-was. Jangan bilang ... jangan bilang kalau itu ternyata ...

"Itu ramuan yang kubuat seminggu yang lalu. Pas dicoba ke tikus sih efeknya bisa mengubah _gender._ Yah sekitar ... semingguan lah." Orochimaru menjawab santai sembari menatap wajah kedua mantan mahasiswanya itu.

EH. APA?!

" _WHAT_?!"

Lima.

Empat.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Pasangan pengantin yang baru menikah sekitar lima bulan yang lalu itu pun ditemukan pingsan di lantai dapur dari seorang dosen yang terlalu terobsesi mencampurkan cairan buatannya sendiri.

Laporan selesai.

 **X.x.X**

Suara sekumpulan burung gagak cukup untuk menghiasi sebuah kamar sepi di apartemen dua puluh lantai di pusat kota Konoha. Terlihat dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan terbaring di balik selimut di dalam kamar sana. Keduanya terlihat berkeringat sampai akhirnya secara bersamaan dua pasang mata itu pun mulai terbuka.

"Ugh," lenguh mereka berdua bersamaan. Sadar bahwa mereka tidak sendiri, pasangan suami-istri yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Karin itu pun menolehkan kepala mereka masing-masing dan mengunci pandangan selama beberapa detik—sebelum akhirnya ...

"KYAAA!"

"HUWAA!"

... sebuah teriakan mengawali kehidupan mereka berdua selama enam hari ke depan.

"K-kau ... S-Sasuke? Sasuke suamiku? Sasuke yang menikahiku lima bulan lalu?!" Karin menunjuk histeris pada sesosok ... wanita cantik berambut hitam sepunggung yang sama-sama memasang wajah syok seperti dirinya.

Sementara itu, sosok wanita yang dituding sebagai suami dari Karin itu pun menatap kaget pada orang di sebelahnya. Surai merah yang jatuh lurus ke bawah namun sedikit _spike_ , wajah tirus khas laki-laki, dan ... berdada bidang.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Wanita cantik itu berteriak syok sampai akhirnya wajahnya menjadi lebih syok dibanding sebelumnya. "Sebentar ... suaraku berubah menjadi seperti perempuan!"

Sasuke memegang lehernya sendiri.

Tidak ada jakun di sana.

Dia melirik sang 'istri' yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah merona. Heran dengan direksi kedua netra Karin, dia pun melihat dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya mengangkat cepat selimut yang kini sudah tak lagi melindungi tubuh bagian atasnya. "K-kau ...," tak dipungkiri lagi, wajah Sasuke pun sama meronanya dengan Karin, "lihat apa hah?!"

Rona di wajah Karin segera hilang. Dia menatap datar tubuh suaminya—atau istrinya?—yang kini terbalut selimut. "Oi, memangnya salah aku melihat tubuhmu? Seperti kita belum pernah melihat tubuh satu sama lain saja," dia menguap pelan dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Sasuke sendiri memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring. Dia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Karin dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut putih ranjang mereka.

 _Orochimaru sialan. Brengsek._

Namun tiba-tiba dia merasa perutnya bertambah berat. Oh oh oh, ada lengan yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya di bawah sana.

"Sasu- _chan_ ~"

Bisikan yang tepat berada di belakang telinganya ditambah desahan napas yang menerpa lehernya, mau tak mau membuat tubuh Uchiha Sasuke mendadak tegang.

Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa mereka berdua kini sama-sama sedang tak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Eh, sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"Eng, Karin ...," demi Tuhan, Sasuke menjadi geli mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ke mana suara baritonnya? Kenapa yang terdengar malah suara mencicit khas perempuan?

"Ya ...," Karin iseng mengecup punggung Sasuke yang polos, "kenapa, Sayang?"

Ah tidak, bagaimana harus menyebut kedua manusia yang kini _gender_ -nya telah berubah? Oke, oke. Baiklah, peran wanita dan pria kini tertukar. Jadi kita sebut Sasuke adalah wanita dan Karin adalah pria—tapi peran suami dan istri masih tetap sama, tidak berubah.

Sekujur tubuh wanita itu mendadak merinding saat sebuah kecupan mendarat di punggung polosnya. Oke, ingat Sasuke. Tujuanmu tadi membuka pembicaraan.

"K-Kau ... menyimpan kunci apartemen di mana? Kau tidak bawa tas, kan tadi?"

Istri sah Uchiha Sasuke itu menghentikan gerakannya. Benar juga ya. Dia tadi memang tidak bawa tas juga tidak bawa dompet. Hanya membawa ponsel saja. Lagipula tadi rencananya memang hanya berkunjung sebelum kembali ke apartemen. Dan seingatnya, ponsel dia simpan di saku celana kanan, kunci apartemen di saku celana kiri.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Wajahnya cengo dan dia menatap tubuhnya sendiri.

Oke. Tadi dia dan suaminya memakai pakaian lengkap. Terus tiba-tiba terbangun di kamar apartemen mereka dalam keadaan tidak berbusana.

Satu kesimpulan.

Kucing bernama Orochimaru dan Kabuto tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan ikan asin bernama Karin begitu saja.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Kayaknya aku di- _grepe-grepe_ deh."

"APA?!"

Padahal Sasuke sendiri lupa dia menaruh kunci mobil di saku belakang.

 **X.x.X**

Sasuke bergerak gelisah. Dia masih tidak terbiasa dengan tubuh barunya. Oh ayolah, selama 27 tahun dia hidup dengan tubuh laki-laki, sudah jelas dia sulit beradaptasi dengan tubuh perempuan. Rambutnya memanjang menjadi sepunggung, tubuhnya ramping bak model—walau Sasuke yakin seratus persen tubuh istrinya masih jauh lebih seksi dibandingkan tubuhnya sendiri, dadanya berkembang, suaranya menjadi lebih halus, dan sekarang dia sedang memakai baju Karin yang hanya sebatas _tank top_ dan _hot pants_. Rambutnya digerai ke depan, menutupi bagian dada barunya.

Untuk saat ini, pria yang terjebak di dalam tubuh wanita itu merasa menyesal membiarkan istrinya memiliki pakaian-pakaian minim dan ketat. Jelas dulu ketika dia masih ber- _gender_ laki-laki, Karin yang mondar-mandir di rumah dengan pakaian minim dan ketat adalah asupan untuk dirinya, penjernih mata. Tapi sekarang? Sungguh, dia merasa malu sekali.

DITAMBAH LAGI SEKARANG KARIN MALAH DENGAN SANTAINYA HANYA MEMAKAI BOXER.

DOSA APA SASUKE, TUHAN.

Kedua obsidiannya malah tak mau terlepas dari punggung tegap yang kini sedang asyik memasak sesuatu di dapur. Berkali-kali pula dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia merasa ingin sekali menyer—

—hentikan, Sasuke. Kau sudah bukan laki-laki lagi. Jangan menyerang seenaknya; melupakan fakta bahwa istrinya sendiri adalah orang yang agresif yang suka menyerang dirinya tiba-tiba.

Sudah berkali-kali pula wanita itu berusaha memutuskan pandangannya dan beralih pada TV di hadapannya, namun ujung-ujungnya malah kembali menatap tubuh atletis Karin dari ruang tengah.

 _Sialan. Apa ini pengaruh hormon? Setahuku aku tidak pernah memandangi Karin terus-terusan seperti ini sebelumnya bahkan ketika dia hanya memakai gaun tidur yang hampir transparan._

"Sasuke."

"E-eh iya?" Wanita itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dari tadi dia terus tergagap sih?

Karin keluar dari dapur sembari membawa dua mangkuk _ramen_ instan di tangannya. Dengan santainya dia menaruh satu mangkuk di hadapan Sasuke dan memakan miliknya sendiri sembari melipat kakinya di atas sofa.

Menyadari suaminya itu tidak melakukan pergerakan apa-apa, dia melirik ke samping kanannya. "Kenapa? Kemampuan masakku masih sama. Aku tidak membubuhkan racun di dalamnya—aku bukan Orochimaru." Karin mendadak teringat Suigetsu yang terpaksa bolak-balik toilet selama seharian penuh karena bubuk ramuan buatan Orochimaru yang ditaburkan secara sengaja.

Karin menaruh mangkuknya, menyisakan setengah porsi _ramen_ yang belum sempat di makannya. "Kau kenapa sih? Diam saja dari tadi," tanyanya heran.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lagi.

Masih hening di tiga detik kemudian.

Kesal, baru saja pria itu ingin memukul lengan Sasuke seperti kebiasaannya, dia baru tersadar kalau kini mungkin kekuatannya dua kali lipat lebih kuat dibanding saat dia masih ber- _gender_ wanita dulu. Yang ada justru orang di sebelahnya ini kesakitan.

Sebuah ide jahil melintas begitu saja di benaknya. Karin menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dan dengan iseng membenarkan letak rambut Sasuke, membuatnya tergerai ke belakang.

Pria itu meneguk ludahnya paksa. Sialan, lehernya begitu putih dan mulus.

"K-Karin?" Sadar ada yang aneh, Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan menemukan bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan sang objek terpanggil hanya berjarak lima sentimeter. Seakan tak diberi kesempatan kaget, bibir wanita itu telah dikunci oleh pria bersurai merah terang itu.

"Engh—Kar—eng~"

 _What the. Kenapa aku malah mendesah seperti ini? Mana suaraku terdengar ero—ini Karin mau melakukan apa?!_

Tahu-tahu, Uchiha Sasuke telah terbaring di sofa dengan kedua tangan yang digenggam ke atas kepalanya dan bibirnya yang telah dilumat penuh nafsu oleh istrinya sendiri.

Wanita itu baru mengingat sesuatu. Dirinya adalah _ultimate dominant_ yang rada-rada sadistik sedangkan istrinya adalah _ultimate seme_ yang sedikit masokis.

Bagus.

Mau sekeras apapun Sasuke mempertahankan posisi dominannya, kalau lawannya adalah orang yang agresif seperti Karin, sudahlah _bye-bye_ saja; wanita itu berani bersumpah kalau istrinya bisa jauh lebih agresif dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Selamat tinggal posisi _seme_.

Selamat menikmati status baru sebagai _uke_.

 **X.x.X**

Karin menyeringai menang melihat suaminya yang kini tertidur kelelahan di lengannya. Rencana balas dendam atas kejadian semalam telah berhasil dia laksanakan. Dan ada suatu hal tersendiri yang membuatnya bangga.

Oh ayolah, membuat Uchiha Sasuke terus mendesahkan namamu itu hal yang sungguh fantastik. Ditambah lagi wajah merona malu-malu yang terpampang jelas di wajah suaminya—kyaa! Seharusnya tadi divideo dulu.

Malah nggak bener.

Ah sudahlah, pokoknya hari ini Uchiha Karin puas-puas-puas dan sangat puas bisa mengerjai suaminya seperti itu. Dia juga akhirnya mengerti kenapa Sasuke senang sekali menjahili dirinya di saat sedang berhubungan. Ternyata membuat lawanmu memohon bisa menjadi salah satu kesenangan tersendiri.

Oh! Dia akan memanfaatkan enam hari ke depan untuk membalas perlakuan Sasuke selama ini.

Tidak buruk.

Seringai di wajah pria itu semakin lebar tatkala melihat wajah polos suaminya yang kini tertidur menghadap ke arahnya. Kejutan di balik selimut ... boleh juga kekeke.

 **X.x.X**

Kedua obsidan yang tersembunyi itu akhirnya terlihat sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan memegang kepalanya. Baru saja tadi siang dia pingsan karena ramuan aneh Orochimaru, terus harus pula sorenya diserang Karin?

Dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya.

Ya Tuhan, sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Bagus. Sekarang dia kelaparan.

Berhubung sudah larut malam—ditambah dia kelaparan, Uchiha bungsu itu memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkan istrinya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuat makan malam.

Baru juga akan bangkit, wanita itu terduduk kembali saat merasakan selangkangannya perih. Dia meringis sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Aa, aku tahu penderitaanmu, Karin ..._

Dengan langkah tertatih, Uchiha Sasuke pun memasuki kamar mandi. Adik dari Itachi itu hanya sepuluh menit di sana, toh dia memang mandinya cepat. Selain itu tubuhnya masih pegal, dia ingin istirahat secepatnya.

Tepat ketika pintu kaca kamar mandi terbuka, di sana sudah ada Karin dengan wajah setengah mengantuk, menunggu giliran masuk ke kamar mandi. Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu masuk dan membiarkan suaminya keluar.

Uchiha bungsu itu berani bertaruh kalau semenit setelah berendam, Karin akan ketiduran.

Tapi biarlah, pria itu juga pasti lelah sama seperti dirinya. Berjalan ke arah lemarinya—lemari Karin maksudnya, memakai bajunya cepat, lalu segera membereskan kasur mereka. Dia mengganti seprai dan merapikan sisa-sisa kegiatan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hoamm," sekali lagi Sasuke menguap. Baru juga menaruh _laundry_ kotor di boks khusus, perutnya berbunyi keras. Ah sial, rasa laparnya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Alhasil, kini dia berada di dapur, di depan kulkas dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Ujung bibirnya berkedut kesal.

Karin lupa belanja bulanan.

Tubuh ramping itu berbalik cepat dan dengan segera meluncur menuju kamar mandi.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Keluar dalam satu menit. Kita ke supermarket 24 jam sekarang. Aku lapar dan bahan makanan kita habis atau kita cari restoran 24 jam."

 **X.x.X**

Sasuke mendorong _trolley_ mereka antusias. Melihat banyaknya bahan makanan di sana membuatnya ingin membeli ini-itu dan langsung memasaknya; walau seharusnya dia sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

Di sisi lain, Karin masih sibuk memilih sayur yang bagus ketika suaminya beserta _trolley_ yang sudah berisi telur mentah hilang entah ke mana. Pria itu memasang wajah datar. "Dasar perempuan,"—lupa kalau dia juga sebenarnya adalah perempuan.

 _Tungguin aja tungguin. Ntar juga balik lagi ke sini._

Iyalah, orang Karin yang megang duitnya.

"Nah apa lagi yang kurang ya?" ujarnya sambil melihat-lihat _stand_ sayuran, "aa! Cabai! Aku sedang ingin makan yang pedas—Sasuke?"

Di hadapannya kini, berdiri seorang wanita yang mendorong _trolley_ berisi telur satu kilogram dengan mulut yang dimanyunkan. "Kenapa lama sih? Ayo kita lihat-lihat lagi," rajuknya.

Uchiha Karin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya wajahnya berubah syok. Pengaruh hormon memang mengerikan. Ini kenapa Sasuke ngebet pengen belanja sih? Lagian ini supermarket, bukan toko baju atau sepatu.

Mana tadi keliling-keliling seenaknya lagi. Karin saja tidak seperti itu. Dulu dia masih suka memilih bahan memasak dengan kalem, sesekali bertanya pada Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya mendorong _trolley_.

Oh iya, karena kebiasaan, peran mendorong _trolley_ dan memilih makanan tidak bisa diubah. Maka dari itu, Karin merasa risih dengan orang-orang yang terus menatapnya aneh. Mungkin mereka berpikir, ini kenapa malah suaminya yang milih bahan makanan terus istrinya yang dorong _trolley_?

"Sasuk—Sasu- _chan,_ sini aku saja yang dorong _trolley_ -nya," ujar Karin dengan senyum dari mata ke mata sembari mendorong pelan tubuh sang suami.

"Eh? Kan biasanya juga aku yang dorong. Lagian apa-apaan panggilan itu? Panggil aku Sasu—aww!" Salah satu kebiasaan yang tak bisa hilang.

Menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Aku, kan suamimu," walaupun Karin tetap mengatakannya dengan tersenyum, putra bungsu Mikoto itu dapat merasakan tatapan tajam sang istri yang terarah padanya. Bibir wanita itu berkedut tak suka. "Panggil aku seperti biasa."

"Kau bodoh hah?" bisik Karin frustasi, "memangnya kita masih pria-wanita seperti kemarin? Panggil aku Rin- _kun_ dan aku yang akan mendorong _trolley_. Sebaiknya kau cepat memilih makanan. Kita makan di rumah saja. Aku tak mau kalau kita makan di luar, terus pulang telat, nanti ada yang memergoki kita memasuki apartemen milik kita sendiri."

Entah efek tubuhnya berubah menjadi perempuan atau tengah malam, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang Karin maksud. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh istrinya. "Ya terus? Itu, kan apartemen kita."

Pria tersebut menepuk jidatnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya lelah. "Kenapa lemot banget sih? Itu, kan apartemen SasuKarin yang mereka kenal. Yang ada nanti kita dikira pencuri. Masih belum mengerti juga?" Karin memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Aaa," wanita yang berusia sama dengan istrinya itu pun mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata itu maksudnya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu ayo kita belanja cepat!" Dan lengan Karin pun telah ditarik secara brutal ke arah _stand_ bahan makanan lainnya.

 **X.x.X**

Setelah sampai di apartemen dengan penuh perjuangan (menghindari satpam dan celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri), pasangan suami-istri ini langsung bersiap memasak karena perut mereka sudah tak dapat diajak kompromi lagi. Saking laparnya, Karin pun hanya sanggup menyiapkan dua mangkuk _ramen_ instan saja—memasak nasi beserta lauknya itu akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Maaf aku hanya masak ini, aku tidak sanggup kalau harus memasak lebih lama. Aku sangat lapar," ujar Karin merasa bersalah sambil menyerahkan mangkuk di tangan kanannya pada sang suami.

Alih-alih marah, suaminya itu pun memasang senyuman paling manisnya—ingat, dia perempuan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yah walaupun kemarin kita juga makan ini sih," balasnya cuek.

"E-eh? Benarkah? Aduh, harusnya aku tidak memasak mie. Masa baru kemarin makan mie sekarang makan mie lagi? Kan tidak sehat," Karin memajukan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Membuat imej _seme_ yang terpasang sementara pada dirinya berubah menjadi _uke_.

Tahan Sasuke sebelum menyerangnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita makan sambil nonton film saja. Biar tidak bosan," hibur Sasuke sembari mencari DVD film di tumpukan rak di samping TV. Dia abaikan dulu mienya sebentar di atas meja sana.

"Sasuke~ mau nonton film yang sedih-sedih~"

"Awas lho nangis. Ini tengah malam. Nanti dikira apartemen ini ada hantunya lagi sama tetangga."

"Siapa juga yang bakal nangis? Semua film di sana sudah aku tonton. Aku tidak akan menangis. Paling-paling justru kau yang menangis. Kau, kan sekarang perempuan."

"Pernyataan konyol."

...

...

...

Satu jam kemudian.

"Hiks. Kenapa ceritanya seperti ini sih? Karin! Kau sudah tonton semuanya, kan? Sampai akhir, kan? Nanti mereka bakal bersatu kembali atau tidak? Karinnnn~"

Karin hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

 **X.x.X**

Karena hal ini berlangsung selama seminggu, mau tak mau mereka pun harus bertahan demi menanti hari terakhir. Banyak kejadian aneh, lucu, unik yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Contohnya saja saat Sasuke diberi _back hug_ oleh Karin. Saat itu Karin merasa ini perasaan memeluk orang yang lebih mungil darimu itu menyenangkan. Apalagi orang tersebut sangat cantik dan tampak seperti boneka. Dan bagi Sasuke sendiri, dipeluk dan tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat seperti itu jelas saja berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Sensasi yang sama-sama berhasil membuat hati mereka berdua menghangat.

Setidaknya, untuk hal lain (yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk disebutkan)—katakanlah kenapa Sasuke atau para pria lainnya di dunia senang sekali melihat kaki telanjang seorang perempuan atau kenapa hanya melihat laki-laki _topless_ wajah bisa merona tidak jelas—mereka akhirnya bisa mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Namun ada beberapa kebiasaan yang tetap tidak hilang. Sasuke yang suka sekali tidur di pangkuan Karin, Karin yang senang dielus rambutnya sampai tertidur, atau mereka berdua yang kadang suka menjahili satu sama lain.

Dan dengan _backing_ -an keluarga masing-masing, pekerjaan Karin sebagai psikolog dan Sasuke sebagai manajer di sebuah perusahaan pun bisa teratasi dengan baik. Setidaknya, mereka bisa bebas selama satu minggu ini tanpa harus memikirkan alasan kenapa tidak bekerja.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang sudah masuk hari ketujuh, jam dua belas siang. Kurang lebih sekitar satu jam sebelum insiden mengerikan itu terjadi satu minggu yang lalu.

Atas ide konyol Karin, kini mereka berdua sedang tidur di balik selimut hanya dengan menggunakan selembar handuk.

Katanya, _"Kalau kita ketiduran, terus tiba-tiba sudah berubah bagaimana? Iya aku berubah jadi perempuan. Bajumu kelonggaran. Nah, kalau kau? Yang ada bajuku robek. Selain itu, kau tidak akan malu apa?"_

Demi rasa malu dan mencegah robeknya baju sang istri, akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke pun menyerah. Daripada nanti disuruh keliling-keliling _mall_ lima jam hanya untuk mendapatkan baju pengganti. Sudah gitu, yang dibeli yang pertama kali dilihat lagi. Kurang kesal apa.

Mereka berdua saling lirik. Ini memang ide konyol dan sukses membuat mereka berdua konyol sampai-sampai terus memegangi bagian atas selimut sembari menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

"Kupikir ini akan jadi hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku," mulai Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Karin menoleh heran. Walaupun dia sendiri merasa heran kenapa bisa-bisanya mengusulkan ide seperti ini? Dipikir-pikir, ini memang konyol.

"Menunggu satu jam di kasur, hanya memakai handuk, tidur sambil memegang ujung selimut, benar-benar membuatku malu."

"Ya sudahlah. Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kita berdua tidak meminum cairan itu."

"Andai aku juga tidak ikut minum."

"Ya nanti kau dikira homo bawa laki-laki ke apartemen."

"Oh iya ya."

Percakapan mereka juga konyol.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku tidur duluan ya, Sasuke." Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu menguap lelah sebelum akhirnya tak berapa lama kemudian dirinya sudah jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi. Tubuh pria itu tertidur membelakangi sang suami.

Bosan, akhirnya Sasuke pun ikut tertidur sembari melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Karin.

 **X.x.X**

Keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda seperti satu minggu yang lalu. Langit masih berlembayung jingga indah, suara sekumpulan burung gagak masih terdengar, cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas, dan teriakan yang berasal dari kamar di lantai delapan belas.

Namun kali ini teriakan mereka berdua terdengar lebih pelan—mungkin karena mereka sudah menduganya.

"A-akhirnya! Akhirnya aku dapat melihat wajah tampan suamiku lagi!" teriak Karin haru sembari memeluk leher Sasuke erat.

"Istriku kembali seperti semula!" dan Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menutup rasa harunya.

Mereka terus berpelukan erat sampai akhirnya sang suami menyadari sesuatu. "Err ... Karin."

"Iya?" Karin masih memeluk leher Uchiha bungsu itu sembari memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia daripada ini selain kembali ke tubuh normalmu.

"Eng ... kita tidak pakai pakaian apa-apa."

"Terus?"

"Aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja, kan?"

Kedua permata merah yang awalnya tersembunyi itu terbuka cepat. Ujung bibir Karin berkedut—seolah tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

Sedangkan seringai menyebalkan di bibir Sasuke kembali muncul setelah satu minggu menghilang ditelan bumi.

Ohoho~

Selamat tinggal posisi _uke_.

Selamat menikmati status lama sebagai _seme_.

 **Owari**

Halo~!

Awalnya ini mau di- _publish_ kemarin sekaligus jadi #nulisrandom2015 #10juni. Sayangnya tiba-tiba mendadak nggak _mood_ , terus aku sendiri suka susah buat ngedeskripsiin kegiatan yang berlasung terus-menerus kayak siklus itu. Bangun-makan-nonton TV-tidur—semacam gitulah.

Maafkan aku. Kalau udah menyangkut SasuKarin apalagi _marriage life_ , _rating_ T+ emang nggak bisa hilang :"(

Oke, terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
